


F is for...

by 87sighs



Category: The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: It’s not so bad, really, this whole co-parenting thing.
Relationships: Natalie "Nat" Bailey/Gigi Ghorbani/Alice Pieszecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	F is for...

Alice comes in the door stringing together an inventive collection of curses. She glares at the remnants of an apparent rock slide clustered right at their front door. 

She limps and curses more and juggles her phone-which it was important for her to be looking at just now, thanks-her blazer and shoes and--It’s too much so she just drops the shoes, tosses her keys and blazer in the same bowl on the entryway table. 

“Why the fuck is there a pile of rocks out there? Are we the Flintstones now?” 

Nat looks up from making the kids’ lunches for tomorrow, says, “They were in Eli’s shoes.” Like that explains anything at all. “Well I told him not to bring them in the house--”

“So he left them where I could break my ankle. Sure, I get it.” 

Her girlfriend is a familiar cross between amused and apologetic as Alice plops down heavily at the dining table. She looks out to the patio where the other woman in her life is currently on homework duty with the lovable terrors known as her stepkids. Olive has her nose in a book, and Eli’s on his stomach in a lounge chair, concentrating on his tablet. 

Gigi wasn’t treated to her colorful greeting, and she smiles when she lays eyes on Alice. It turns to confusion when Alice drops her bare foot on the table. 

Damn it still throbs. And the bottom is all red and splotchy!

“Would peas help?” Nat digs around in the freezer and pulls out a bag of the vegetables. 

“Is that what we’re having for dinner?”

“They’ll be thawed by then, so why not?” 

Lovingly Nat brushes her fingers through bleached-blonde hair, says hello to her with kisses that got lost in the commotion. She sits across from Alice, holds the injured foot in her lap, massaging it gently until whimpering from the cold turns into sighs of relief. Alice promises to help out once she’s recovered. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Gigi asks stepping into the house. 

“Most recently, your son. Big picture? Fuckin’ where do I start?”

Gigi laughs and wants to know what Eli allegedly did. 

“Those rocks,” Nat explains. 

“They were in his shoes. Found some in his pockets too.”

“The washer thanks you for that.” 

Alice can’t help it, her hands flail. “You two keep saying words like they make any sense. Why is Eli smuggling rocks? Is he digging an escape tunnel? Are we in danger?” 

Again Gigi laughs, one of those  _ You’ll get it one day  _ types. Nat just pats her foot.

It’s not so bad, really, this whole co-parenting thing. Frustrating as shit sometimes and exhausting, but also surprisingly rewarding. 

Having two great partners helps, keeps everything in balance for them. 

Gigi’s filling two bowls with grapes-because the first rule of fight club is that it probably started with your sibling stealing the exact three grapes you had your eyes on. 

Alice interrupts their conversation, “Toss me a few of those, would you? I’m famished.”

She says please and opens her mouth. Gigi breaks off a small section of the vine, and standing next to Alice she offers up one of the small fruits then another. Her eyebrow arches when Alice nips at her fingers too. 

Nat watches the tempting display with interest. 

“You are so milking this.” 

Gigi gives Alice a brief kiss. “Shamelessly.” 

Indeed she is. Alice’s face totally reads  _ And what of it? _

She tells them about the awful pitches she heard today, and of course the kids come in, impatient for their snack, right when she calls one of the producers a fuckwad. 

They jump and point, excited to catch her in the act. 

“Mom Alice, you said a bad word,” Olive taunts her, used to the routine by now as she picks up the swear jar and marches back toward Alice. 

“You’re robbing me hand over fist, kid.” Alice sighs. 

Eli laughs like it’s the funniest shi--stuff in the world. She could use him in her audience every night, honestly. 

She checks her pants pockets, and oh fucking how about that, she has cash today. It’d be more convenient to give them her credit card at this point. 

“All I have is a ten.” 

She looks to Nat who just shakes her head, says,” You did get away with a few before they came in.” She grins at her daughter as Olive takes the money. 

“Oh come on! I see a five in there!” 

Olive takes the jar to Gigi who has her own conspiratorial look. 

“How about we go out for ice cream this weekend? What do you think?” 

The kids scream and ambush Alice with hugs and thanks as if it was in any way her idea. But Gigi winks at her and Nat is rubbing her leg, laughing, and damn Alice can’t stop smiling at her family. 

“Yeah, well, good luck feeding all five of us with that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
